The Mom and Dad Incident
by Whitehorse102
Summary: Bobo decides to tell Rex the story of the one (out of many) times he called Six "Dad" and Holiday "Mom". Just a fun little angsty/fluffy story for you!


**Do you ever just have one of those days where you're in so much physical pain that you can no longer feel your psyche? Well, today that was my day.**

 **As a result, it has been almost 24 hours since I have felt human, and the first thing that my human self decides it needs to do is go through her old Google Docs files. Among those files, I found a plethora of fanfictions I never published or did anything with. However, I found some of them pretty good, and so I figured I'd share one.**

 **This was written last summer, when I was going through a Ben 10 phase and I was reminded of Generator Rex by a 101 Facts about Ben 10 video. I shortly became obsessed with the cartoon and dissapointed in myself that I didn't get into it during it's prime - I remember it being on Cartoon Network and watching like...2 episodes. But I missed out on the jewel it is. After watching all the way through, this was the result. Hope you enjoy it, and remember, review!**

It was one of the worst niante buildups he'd ever had, in his defense.

Rex was sitting in his room with Bobo, lazily watching his favorite soap opera and explaining the plot to his chimp sidekick, when Bobo had interrupted with; "Do you remember when you called Doc 'Mom' and Six 'Dad'?" At which Rex had responded by spitting out the sip of pop he had just tried to take.

"What?! No! I never-"

Bobo laughed and smacked the table. "Kid, don't deny it. It was back when your niante level were off the chart."

"That's happened a lot, Bobo. You need to be more specific. Tell. Me. Everything." Rex demanded.

And so, Bobo got into the story.

Rex had just cured a monster in the Petting Zoo, the Doc hadn't been monitoring his nianite levels at that moment, when the alarm bells began to ring. Before she could even radio Rex or Six, who was down in the Zoo as the grunts were bringing the EVO to him, Rex placed his hands on the drugged EVO's head and began to cure it.

The effect was immediate. Rex screamed in pain as a metal block shot out from his back, impacting the wall with a huge dent and sending a few guards scattering.

"Rex!" Six yelled, running forward to catch Rex as his knees turned into actual metal screws and twisted on the twelve year old. Rex had only been with Providence for two years now, and he had displayed this only once before.

"Six." Doc rang just a second too late.

"We know. We need to get him to an Offload center now." Six ducked as a metal bulge exploded out from atop Rex's head, causing his goggles to pop off. Six grabbed them and shoved them in his pocket, and the grunts moved in to help.

In the plane, Rex was tossing and turning under the restraints on the table. Holiday put her hand over his forehead and pursed her lips. "It's really doing him in this time, it feels like he's got quite the fever here."

Six pursed his lips as metal bulging from Rex's forehead pushed away Holiday's hand. "How close are we, monkey?"

"You fly through a blizzard! We'll be to Paradise in a few clicks, just keep him from blowing us out of the air. Mr. Metal is messing with the plane." Bobo's voice crackled through the intercom.

Holiday had grabbed a large needle, the syringe filled with ominous looking purple liquid, and looked at Six. "Hold his arm down for me."

Six reached over and grabbed Rex's bicep, then his forearm. As Holiday injected the poor boy, Rex muttered something.

"It'll be alright now, kid." Six promised, releasing Rex's arm as it relaxed under his grip.

Rex blinked at the agent sleepily. "O-Okay."

"Not even a joke this time?" Holiday checked Rex's forehead again.

Rex giggled softly before passing out. It didn't stop him from twitching, and his fingers were still flexing under the different kinds of metal that kept protruding from under his nails.

Holiday sighed and wiped the tears from under Rex's eyes. "Maybe it's not a good idea to keep using him like this. He is just a boy."

"I know. But he's the only cure we have right now." Six sighed, taking off his glasses to rub his closed eyes for a second.

As they were rushing through the facility towards the tank, a Rex yelled out in pain. "Is he awake?" Bobo asked after jumping from the noise.

The lights in the base all turned off for a second.

"Does that answer your question?" Six responded.

Weaver, the resident head of the base, was waiting for them in the tank room. "Can he not blow up my base, please?"

Electric blue lines raced up Rex's face as he smirked at the blonde man. "Only because you said _please_."

Weaver rolled his eyes and ran after them. He started to reach for Rex when Rex shouted out suddenly, a ball of metal stretching out and slamming the scientist in the chest.

Weaver gasped as he was forced backwards, then rubbed his chest. "Why you little-" He rushed towards Rex, only to be stopped by the nozzle of Bobo's gun, pressing into his chest just above where Rex had accidentally hit him. "It wasn't on purpose, jackhead."

"S-Sorry." Rex groaned. Six gathered the small boy in his arms, and Rex leaned his head on Six's chest, shivering. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"We know, it's alright." Six cut him off, gently lying the boy down.

As he lied down, a tremor so powerful Six felt it cause Rex to groan.

Holiday typed furiously, setting up the monitors. "Weaver, can you get me the gas?"

Weaver, still looking miffed, went to watch the gas containment fill slowly. While he did, Rex grabbed Six's arm.

"Don't-Don't leave me." Rex pleaded.

Six exchanged a concerned look with Holiday, before patting Rex's hand. "We're not going

anywhere, kid."

Rex let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Dad."

Six nodded and turned away, apparently missing the slip of the tongue.

The gas tank beeped, telling the crew it was full. Weaver held it out for Six, who took it from him without a thanks. He twisted the nozzle, careful to keep the mask away from him. "Rex, do you remember this? Take a deep breath once it's on."

Rex flinched a little as half of his face suddenly erupted in metal, glowing with blue lines. "Ah!" He grunted. He reached up to cover his face.

"Holiday." Six asked.

"Weaver, take over." Holiday ordered, running to the opposite side of Rex. She reached out and grabbed one of his hands. "Come on, Rex."

Rex reluctantly released his head and willingly grabbed Holiday's. Six put the mask over Rex's face and watched his chest rise and fall twice before taking it away.

"Whoa. Suddenly dizzy." Rex tried to sit up, and Six gently pushed him back down. The poor boy was still crying, but the tears were lessening thanks to the gas. Six felt his whole body shiver.

"It's really cold, Six." Rex moaned pitifully.

"I know."

Weaver's hands finished tinkering with the buttons. "Hummph." He said, turning and walking away.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Mean!" Rex called out dizzily.

Holiday bit back a smile and squeezed Rex's hand before trying to let go. Rex gripped her palm tighter, however. "Mom?" He asked shakily.

Holiday blinked in surprise. Sparks flew from Rex's hair and fresh tears leaked from his kid sobbed slightly, then bit his lip. "Oh, Rex. It's alright." Holiday's heart squeezed at the noise.

Six couldn't take the sight of Rex like this ether. Especially when Rex's free hand grew metal blocks, trying to dig Rex into the metal table he was connected to. Rex cried a littl harder as he tried to shake his arm free, but the gas was taking affect and he couldn't lift his hand without jerking his whole body.

Six slipped his fingers through the metal vines and grabbed Rex's fingers, lifting him free and breaking the metal into little parts. Six tried to wipe away the pieces but Rex didn't let go. "D-Dad?" Rx asked, squinting his eyes.

That time, Six couldn't ignore the slip of the tongue. He looked at Holiday helplessly, who was still holding Rex's hand. She glared at him until Six curled his fingers around Rex's palm as well.

For a second, they stood still, holding Rex's hands as the poor child kicked and thrashed in discomfort, slowly starting to relax as his nianties stopped trying to counteract the gas.

"Remind us to up the dosage later, this is taking too long." Siz finally said, to break the noise of Rex's sniffing.

Holiday nodded. She reached up and stroked Rex's hair, running her free hand through his spikes. Rex opened his eyes and looked at her nervously. "What's gonna...happen?"

"You're going to be fine." Holiday reassured him. "We're putting your excess nanites into the tank."

Rex's breathing was slowly relaxing, the little puffs of cold breath turning into long ribbons of fog. Rex's eyes fluttered, and then closed. His fingers relaxed on both of their hands, and Six and Holiday were able to pull their hands away. Holiday shook out her hand and pressed the closed button over Rex's tank. The glass case slipped over him, clicking into place as the machine whirred to life.

Rex was breathing evenly for the first time in hours.

"Phew." Holiday looked at Six. "Does your training program also include how to break a hand?"

Six didn't laugh, but then again, he almost never did. "That was more stressful than before." He observed.

"Like I told you, he's running a high fever this time." Holiday said, staring down worriedly at Rex's sleeping form. "I think even after this session is over, he'll need to take some bedrest."

Bobo cackled from farther away, where he had been watching the whole time. "So, he's gonna keep thinking your his parents until then?"

Holday brushed her hair behind her ear. "We're the closest thing he's got, right now."

Six turned and headed out to wait for the session to end behind the blast shield. Holiday followed after a minute.

Rex blinked at Bobo as the chimp finished the story. "That's it? Dude! That doesn't count, I was high!"

"Yeah, but you know what they say. You're true feelings come out when you're like that."

Rex threw his empty soda bottle at Bobo, purposefully missing with a grin. "Oh, leave me alone, monkey."


End file.
